


Volunteer

by MaryLaRosa



Series: Prince's love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, Established Relationship, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Rewrite, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: My rewrite of the Death Eater's meeting in the DH 1st part and part 2 of the PRINCE'S LOVE series.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Prince's love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993624
Kudos: 14





	Volunteer

**VOLUNTEER**

_July 1997._

One warm, humid evening of late July Severus and Lucius Apparated together in front of the main entrance to the Manor. Severus could tell by the expression of his beloved's face how much did he miss his home. They shared a look that said more than any words and continued down the driveway still holding hands. Seeing how hard this was for him, Severus didn't let go of Lucius's hand even after they 've entered the house. The Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters were already seated around a long table in the centre of the drawing room; only the two of them were missing. Lucius halted when he saw Bellatrix Lestrange, his former sister-in-law, and the rest of the Dark Lord's Inner circle whispering to each other and snickering maliciously while looking in their direction, but Severus encouraged him to go on giving his hand a soft, reassuring squeeze. His lips formed a small, almost unnoticeable smile at the sight of him walking beside him with his head held high despite Bellatrix's mocking grimaces and Draco's hateful glares.   
\- That would be enough, Bellatrix. - Voldemort said as Bellatrix's constant sneering turned into high-pitched laughter. - There is no need for such crude words.   
\- They 're late, my Lord. - she pointed out glaring furiously at Severus. - Who knows what they 've been doing while we were waiting for them. - she added with a great dose of contempt and disgust in her voice.  
\- It was only the first time, so I think we can forgive them, can't we? - Voldemort said rather calmly, as if he wasn't annoyed by the couple's late arrival. - Of course, under the condition that it doesn't happen again. You may sit down, Severus. - he added gesturing for both of them to take their places at the long table in front of the fireplace.  
\- But, my Lord- - Bellatrix tried, but Voldemort raised his hand and gave her a warning look that made her shut her mouth almost immediately.  
\- I believe I 've made myself clear enough about this particular matter, Bellatrix. - he said sharply turning his attention to Severus. - Severus here has important news to share with us, don't you, Severus? - he asked encouraging him to speak.  
\- I do indeed, my Lord. - Severus said bowing his head respectfully as he took a seat next to his fiancé. - It will happen on Saturday next at nightfall.  
\- I 've heard differently, my Lord. - Corban Yaxley said glancing at Severus. - Dawlish the Auror has let it slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month, the day before he turns seventeen.  
\- This is a false trail. - Severus objected. - The Auror Office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry-  
\- Well, we got that right, didn't we? - another Death Eater laughed and the others followed his example.  
\- What say you, Pius? - Voldemort asked the Ministry official who was under the influence of the Imperius curse.  
\- One hears many things, my Lord, but is there a truth among them is not clear. - he answered in a manner of a well-learned speech.  
\- Spoken like a true politician. - Voldemort laughed. - You will, I think, prove yourself most useful, Pius. - he said turning to Severus again. - Where they 'll be taking the boy?  
\- To a safe house. - he answered calmly. - Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I 'm told it 's been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him.  
\- My Lord. - Bellatrix spoke ignoring his words. - I 'd like to volunteer myself for the task. I want to kill the boy. - she said, but was interrupted by the wailing of a female voice.  
\- Wormtail! - Voldemort barked. - Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?  
\- Y-yes, my Lord. - Wormtail squeaked like a rat that he was. - Right away, my Lord. - he added disappearing into the dark.  
\- As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. - Voldemort declared and Bellatrix slumped into her chair, feeling disappointed. - But, - he continued after a short pause. - I face an unfortunate complication. - he said getting up from the table and walking to its front. - That my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins; we can wound, but not fatally harm one another. If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand. Come, - he said walking around the table and pausing by the couple while doing so. - Surely one of you would like the honour, hmm?  
\- I, my Lord. - Severus said pulling his wand out of his pocket.  
\- You? Well, well, very well, Severus. I must admit your volunteering didn't surprise me. - Voldemort said satisfiedly walking up to him. - From what I 've heard, you seem to have quite a history with the boy.  
\- I do, my Lord, and I would be most pleased if he died from my wand. - Severus assured him. Of course he didn't really mean what he had said ( he wasn't _that_ evil after all ), but he decided to offer his wand because he was almost sure the Dark Lord might ask Lucius's, which was his family's heirloom.  
\- This is..? - Voldemort asked weighing the wand between his long, pale fingers.  
\- Hornbeam, my Lord. - Severus answered.  
\- And the core?  
\- Unicorn hair.  
\- Unicorn hair, you say? - the Dark Lors murmured mostly to himself examining the wand and gave it a small flick. A tied body of a middle-aged woman floated above the table and all the gathered Death Eaters looked up to observe her more closely. All, except of Draco Malfoy and Severus himself, for the two of them knew who she was.  
\- To those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage, who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. - he said as his snake Nagini slithered behind him. - Her speciality was Muggle Studies. - he explained and in the same moment the room was filled with cruel, mocking laughter of the Death Eaters. - It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them. - he said accenting the word _mate_ and Bellatrix let out a disgusted sound that reminded on vomiting, which was accompanied by snickers from those sitting around her. - To her the mixture of magical and muggle blood is not an abomination, but something to be encouraged.  
\- S-Severus... - the woman muttered looking at him. - Severus, please. We 're friends. - she whimpered, but his face remained blank. He was sorry for her, but in truth they were not even acquintances, so that he wouldn't have risked his and Lucius's safety even if he 'd had some chances.  
\- _Avada kedavra!_ \- Voldemort said flatly and shot a jet of bright green light from his wand. A moment later her limp, lifeless body fell down onto the table with a loud _thump_. The expressions of horror could be seen on both Draco and Lucius's faces as the Dark Lord looked at his pet snake caressing her head. - Nagini. - he spoke softly. - Dinner. - he added as she climbed onto the table and moved across its middle to jump at her prey. Narcissa embraced her son and led him upstairs without even glancing at the her ex-husband and his fiancé, but Yaxley and Dolohov followed them sneering and whispering behind their back as Severus put a comforting arm around his beloved's shoulders letting him lean against him.  
\- Nice ring, Malfoy. - Yaxley commented pointing at Lucius's diamond adorned engagement ring.  
\- When 's the wedding? - Dolohov asked not even trying to suppress his laughter.  
\- After the war is over. - Severus replied curtly tightening his hold upon Lucius and glaring at the pair of jeering Death Eaters.  
\- Come, Lu. - he murmured to his ear leading him outside to the driveway.


End file.
